<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad at Love by sunflowerparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043246">Bad at Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker'>sunflowerparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harrison Osterfield - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haz gets stood up on a date. As his best friend, you feel it is your obligation to show him a good time to help him forget about his heartache.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad at Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You popped another piece of popcorn into your mouth as you watched the scene on the screen unfold in front of you.</p>
<p>The guy and girl were on their first date, hands swinging by their side, brushing against each other and leaving them both flustered at the thought of holding hands. Your heart swooned. You craved the timid touches of new blossoming love, but the prospect of your current love life fulfilling those wishes were few and far between. It also did not help that you had your heart set on someone that did not view you as more than just a friend.</p>
<p>When you heard a knock on your door, pulling you out of mending your foul mood through watching your favorite romantic comedy, you threw your head back in exasperation. With a groan, you pulled yourself off the sofa, shuffling over to the front door of your flat. This better be worth pausing the film, you mused to yourself.</p>
<p>You were not expecting company, so when you opened the door to reveal Harrison who had left your flat to go on a date not even two hours ago, your brows puzzled in confusion.</p>
<p>“Haz?” Your eyes widened. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>His face conveyed everything — his downcast eyes and the pained, forced smile. When he spoke, his usually chipper voice cracked with heartache. And you mentally cursed whoever or whatever had your best friend feeling this way.</p>
<p>“No, um, not really if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>You were at a loss for words, your heart breaking at his somber expression. When Harrison’s glassy eyes lined with wet, starred lashes met yours, you nearly crumbled to pieces yourself.</p>
<p>“Why am I so bad at love, y/n?” he breathed.</p>
<p>You shook your head and took a deep breath, composing yourself for his sake. “Come inside.” Stepping aside, you gestured into your apartment.</p>
<p>With a frown painted on your face, you watched Harrison slide his shoes off by the front door, shrugging his jacket off afterwards and hanging it on the wooden post. You didn’t want to push him, but you needed to understand what was going on to know how to comfort him. So you treaded lightly as you grabbed a hold of his warm hand, dragging him behind you into the living room to sit down on the couch.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” you whispered, curling your legs into your side.</p>
<p>Harrison’s hands immediately went to his face, swiping down across his melancholy features before clasping his hands together. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Well, where do I start?” He chuckled sadly to himself, the somberness still apparent in his stormy eyes. “This is so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>You reached out to place your hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his upper back. “Haz, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise. It’s me you’re talking to anyways,” you joked, trying to put a genuine smile on his face.</p>
<p>The corner of his lips tugged upwards for a split second before pulling into a tight line. You could tell he was putting himself down about whatever happened. And as much as you wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, you needed to let him vent first.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything while I was here earlier because I thought that maybe I was overthinking things but … I guess not.” He sighed before leaning back against the couch, his leg beginning to bounce as he shared his situation with you. “The girl I was supposed to take on a date hasn’t texted me all day. I sent her a message this morning saying I was excited to see her — nothing. I sent her another message around lunch asking if meeting at 6 o’clock was still good for her — nothing. I texted her when I left yours saying I was on my way to pick her up — nothing. And when I parked outside of her house and sent her a text saying I was outside, I got nothing.”</p>
<p>“Haz-”</p>
<p>“Oh it gets worse.” He combed his fingers through his sandy curls, tugging at the roots in frustration. “I waited in the car for half an hour before walking up to the front door and knocking. And, you guessed it, there was absolutely no response. I stood there for a good fifteen more minutes, knocking occasionally before I gave up.”</p>
<p>Your hand rested over your mouth in disbelief, the other hand resting in your lap clenching in anger. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“When I got back into the car, I scrolled through my instagram feed and saw she posted a picture a couple hours before. It was a photo of her out with some friends. Even after that, I still sent her one last message to say I waited and to text or call me if something came up.” He shook his head at himself, eyes trained on the coffee table in front of him. “How pathetic am I?”</p>
<p>“Harrison,” you said sternly, causing the blond to reluctantly look at you in the eyes. “You are not pathetic. Far from it. You were an absolute gentleman waiting for her and going through with the plans even though you hadn’t heard from her all day. It’s completely on her for being an absolute twat and not contacting you all day.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Harrison narrowed his eyes at you. “No name calling.”</p>
<p>You held out your hand in a ‘see, I told you so’ manner. “If she can’t give you a proper chance, you deserve so much better than that, Haz.”</p>
<p>A sigh left his mouth as he fumbled with the top button of his dress shirt. “Thanks. But I was just really looking forward to it, you know? She’s very pretty, and she’s got a great personality … or so I thought.”</p>
<p>Your eyes traveled across his attire – the light blue button down, dark wash jeans, bright white trainers. You could tell he put effort into his look. Not to mention the scent of his musky cologne drifting into your nose as soon as he walked through the door. He must have truly been looking forward to tonight, and your heart strings tugged with empathy as you pictured Harrison’s dismal face waiting for the girl to come to the door with no response.</p>
<p>Bitterness crept into your mind as you dwelled on how careless this random girl was with your best friend’s heart. “Well pretty or not, you can do better. There’s already a line of girls waiting to have their chance with you. To hell with this one for fucking up her shot.”</p>
<p>Harrison finally started to crack a smile, and you nudged him with your knee to get him to cave and show off his pearly whites with his bright, cheerful grin.</p>
<p>“There’s that smile,” you teased, eliciting a well-deserved shove on the shoulder from your best friend.</p>
<p>“Oi. Be nice. I’ve had a shit evening.”</p>
<p>His smile slowly faded as you devised a plan on how to keep him distracted for the rest of the day. The boy deserved the whole world, and you’d be damned if you let some random girl who could not recognize how great Harrison was ruin his whole night.</p>
<p>“Well I’m going to fix it,” you confidently declared.</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows with a slight chuckle. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” you nodded proudly.</p>
<p>“And how are you planning on doing that?” Harrison glanced uneasily at the television. “Soppy rom-coms don’t seem like the appropriate move right now.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at him. “No, silly. We’re going to have an even better evening than the one you had planned.”</p>
<p>Clearly amused, Harrison tilted his head at you. “Is that right?”</p>
<p>You stood abruptly, pointing a finger at him for doubting you. “Just you wait, Osterfield.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me whatever we are doing involves you wearing that.” Harrison motioned to your clothes, which pulled heat to your cheeks. You were wearing fuzzy pajama pants and an old hoodie – clearly not ready for a night out.</p>
<p>“Right after I change,” you announced, shuffling into your bedroom for more appropriate attire.</p>
<p>First stop, the pub.</p>
<p>Harrison slid into the booth across from you, the drizzling rain trickling down the window next to the booth. “You know, it’s rude to make the person that’s had a bad day drive everywhere.”</p>
<p>A dramatic eye roll graced your face. “Oh shut it. I’m cheering you up. The least you could do is drive us.”</p>
<p>With a shake of his head, Harrison opened the menu, deciding what to order. You opened your own menu, but your eyes stayed fixed on your best friend. He already looked a bit more lively and upbeat, and you simpered to yourself that you were able to pull him out of his funk.</p>
<p>You order food, and when the waitress placed your meals in front of you, Harrison reached over and stole a chip from your plate.</p>
<p>“Hey!” you whined.</p>
<p>He flashed a cheeky smirk and asked innocently, “What?”</p>
<p>Pointing at the pile on his plate, you said, “You’ve got chips on your own plate!”</p>
<p>Harrison chuckled slyly before reaching out and grabbing another french fry.</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’ll let it slide. Just this once though. Only because you’ve had a shitty date.”</p>
<p>Once he swallowed his stolen goods, Harrison said, “What do you mean? I’m having a quite lovely date right now.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head and the grin on his face grew impossibly wider, the crinkles next to his eyes concealing those baby blues that constantly have you swimming in feelings you should not have for your best friend.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” you asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He popped another chip into his mouth. “I’ve got my best friend, delicious food, and a cold pint. I’d call that a good date.”</p>
<p>Your heart sunk a little at hearing “best friend” thrown in the mix. But you were truly just happy cheering Harrison up after his stressful day. So you took a swig of your own drink, trying to push your feelings aside for the night to focus on him.</p>
<p>“Well the night is young. Still has time to go downhill from here, don’t you worry,” you teased.</p>
<p>The comment resulted in a fry being thrown at you across the table, landing in your lap. You shrugged and picked up the chip and ate it anyway.</p>
<p>When you walked out of the restaurant later, Harrison threw his arm across your shoulders, and the two of you strolled leisurely back to his car.</p>
<p>“Where to next?” he questioned, his hip brushing against yours as you walked along side by side.</p>
<p>Grinning up at him smugly, you answered vaguely. “You will see once we get there.”</p>
<p>He lifted an eyebrow at you. “But I’m driving?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you directions. You don’t need to know the destination.” You tilted your head high proudly at your idea. “But I know you’re going to love it.”</p>
<p>“Your confidence is worrying me, darling.”</p>
<p>You playfully shoved him away from you, his arm sliding off your shoulders. “Jerk face,” you mumbled.</p>
<p>Harrison laughed heartily before swaying back over to walk right next to you. As you strolled, your swinging hands occasionally grazed against each other, leaving your cheeks heated just like you were on a true date not a mend-your-best-friend’s-heart date.</p>
<p>Once you reached the vehicle, Harrison opened the car door for you chivalrously, and your mouth hung in feigned surprise.</p>
<p>“Why thank you, kind sir.”</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure, madam,” he quipped, accentuated with a bow.</p>
<p>He guided you into the car with his hand resting on the small of your back; you wilted under his touch. Once he closed the door behind you, walking over to the drivers side, you sighed heavily. You were digging yourself into a hole for this man — the way he treated you was undeniably boyfriend-like, and the soft spot in your heart for him was quickly expanding to a complete pile of mush.</p>
<p>As much as you were enjoying this night, you waited with trepidation the moment the night was over and you were left alone to mend your breaking heart. But for now, you put on a brave face, which soon turned into a genuine smile as soon as Harrison slid into the seat next to you and asked with giddy excitement, “Where to m’lady?”</p>
<p>Second stop, the arcade.</p>
<p>What boy didn’t enjoy the arcade? The neon lights, the retro carpet, the thrill of playing games and winning prizes. This place had it all.</p>
<p>When the two of you approached the arcade, Harrison still unaware of where you were headed, you watched as he gazed longingly into the establishment like a kid yearning for a candy store. You chuckled to yourself, knowing you had nailed your decision to take him here.</p>
<p>You stepped in front of Harrison abruptly, almost causing him to stumble into you. You held out your arms towards the neon sign. “Well, here we are!” you exclaimed.</p>
<p>His eyebrows raised, and his eyes lit up in surprise. “Wait, really?”</p>
<p>You nodded your head smugly. “Told you, you would like it.”</p>
<p>A sequel left your mouth when Harrison hugged you tightly, lifting you off the ground and spinning you in circles.</p>
<p>“Thank you thank you thank you.”</p>
<p>You giggled when he finally set you down, wobbling a bit from dizziness. “What can I say? I know my best friend.”</p>
<p>With his arm thrown over your shoulder again, the two of you strolled side by side into the arcade. It lasted all but two seconds, because as soon as Harrison had coins in his hands to play the games, he took off in a sprint towards a pinball machine. You shook your head at him, thankful that he appeared to be enjoying himself despite previous circumstances.</p>
<p>Approaching him carefully as to not disrupt his focus, you called his name. “Haz?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, tongue poking out in intense concentration, watching the machine light up as he scored points.</p>
<p>“Promise to win me a bear from the claw machine later?”</p>
<p>Harrison looked over to you, the ball slipping past the control flipper, making him lose the game. “Aw man,” he whined as the machine played sounds of defeat at the loss. “You made me lose!”</p>
<p>“No I did not.” You crossed your arms over your front. “I didn’t ask you to look away from the machine.”</p>
<p>Harrison pouted, sticking out his bottom lip playfully, and you rolled your eyes at him. You waited for a quip back, but one never came. Instead, his baby blues were trained on you like he was lost in another world of thought, drumming his fingers on the side of the pinball machine absentmindedly.</p>
<p>You looked back at him with an inquisitive, arched brow. “What are you looking at, Haz?”</p>
<p>Your words seemed to shake him from his trance for he finally tore his gaze away from you, looking back to the game and clearing his throat. “Nothing, nothing,” he dismissed.</p>
<p>Your cheeks burned regardless, and your hand rested on the side of your face as you watched him play the game again … and again.</p>
<p>Following him around like a puppy, you were Harrison’s shadow as he played as many games as his heart desired before finally conceding that he had officially spent a bit too much money, and that the two of you should probably leave soon.</p>
<p>“Well,” he sighed, stretching as the two of you walked out of the arcade. “That was a fun night.”</p>
<p>A little bit of his tummy showed when he stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal part of the deep v gracing his toned body, and you could hardly hide your flustered state behind the pink stuffed bear clutched in your arms.</p>
<p>“The night’s not over just yet,” you said, resting your chin on top of Princess Snuggle’s head.</p>
<p>Harrison gave you a boyish grin, shaking his head. “What else do you have planned? Goodness. I should have you plan all of my dates out for me. Maybe then they wouldn’t cancel on me last minute.”</p>
<p>His voice trailed off at the end of his self-deprecating joke, and you frowned at him.</p>
<p>“Haz,” you started, ready to reprimand him for letting his mind wander back to his heartache.</p>
<p>“I’m just joking, y/n.” He nudged your shoulder with his. “Promise.”</p>
<p>“That girl cancelled on you because she is nothing short of stupid. It has nothing to do with you. Because you are truly amazing and the kindest person I have ever met. She should feel lucky she caught your eye in the first place.”</p>
<p>Harrison stared back at you, eyes dazzling in the dim street lights. “Come here,” he said, motioning with his chin towards himself.</p>
<p>You both stopped walking, stepping into each other’s embrace. Harrison’s arms wrapped around your waist, head resting against yours sweetly, Princess Snuggles squished between the two of you.</p>
<p>“Thank you, love, for alway being there for me.” You felt him place a quick kiss on the top of your head. “And for making tonight extra special.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Hazzy,” you mumbled into his chest. “I would do anything for you.”</p>
<p>You breathed in the intoxicating scent of his cologne, snuggled into the soft fabric of his button down shirt and clinging tightly to the pink bear he valiantly won you from the arcade game. Closing your eyes, you leaned in to him, your heart aching at the thought that this was the closest thing to an actual date you would ever have with Harrison. It felt like a fist wrapping around your heart, squeezing the poor, frail thing as long as Harrison held you close to his chest like a lover. His warm hands glided up and down the expanse of your back, rubbing soothing circles over your shirt.</p>
<p>The light rain stopped, and the two of you swayed in each other’s arms as fellow pedestrians walked around the peculiar couple taking up half of the pavement for a hug. You could hear splashing puddles, tires treading through the damp streets as you succumbed to the feeling of your best friend holding you as he would his sweetheart after a romantic evening, wringing out your heart from any last drop of uncertainty that the boy wrapped around you held your heart in his hands.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled away — for you were certain you hadn’t the will power to do it yourself — Harrison leaned over to kiss your cheek. “You’re the best, you know that?”</p>
<p>You looked down at your feet, eyeing the glimmer of the street lamp glowing in the puddle of water next to you as you giggled sadly. “Well I try.”</p>
<p>Reaching out to you, Harrison held one of your hands in his, slotting his finger between yours, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to try at all actually.” Harrison squeezed your hand again. “The guy who wins you over will be so incredibly lucky.”</p>
<p>Rubbing your arm with your free hand, you muttered, “I don’t know about all that, Haz.”</p>
<p>As he turned to continue walking, his eyes remained fixed on you and his mouth painted with a frown, Harrison shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s true. Even my mum thinks it.”</p>
<p>You chuckled, but your guard was still mounted high, not letting yourself delve into a deeper meaning of his words. As much as you would love to imagine Harrison’s mum wanting her son to date you, you couldn’t. Not now. Not when you were so painfully close to him.</p>
<p>“Well you’re both crazy then,” you said, a shy grin on your lips.</p>
<p>Just before Harrison opened his mouth to speak, you noticed that you were about to walk past the next thing on your list.</p>
<p>“Wait!” you exclaimed, trotting over to the door of the quaint establishment.</p>
<p>Third stop, the diner.</p>
<p>The bell rang as Harrison opened the door for you. Checkered tiles adorned the floors, bright teal leather booths giving the place a pop of colour. The two of you selected a booth in the back though the place was nearly empty at this hour. Setting Princess Snuggles down in the booth next to you, Harrison’s amused expression did not go unnoticed by you.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, a little embarrassed at how carefully you were treating the bear.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head and drumming his fingers on the sticky table. “You’re just cute is all.”</p>
<p>Cute? He thought you were cute? Sure, he had told you that you looked nice when you dressed up or even called your hair pretty when you changed it up, but cute? He had never called you cute before tonight and it had an unmistakable mark on you as you fiddled with the bear even more to avoid his gaze.</p>
<p>Thankfully, a kind lady wearing an apron and a perky, old-fashioned hat strolled over, taking your order, pulling the attention off of you.</p>
<p>“We’ll split a chocolate milkshake, please,” Harrison ordered.</p>
<p>The waitress sticks her pen into her poofy hair after writing it down, informing you it will be right up shortly.</p>
<p>“Chocolate? I thought you liked vanilla?” you inquired once the lady had walked away.</p>
<p>“I do. But you like chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Well this night is about you not me, silly.”</p>
<p>Harrison leaned back against the booth, slinging his arm over the back of it, cocking his head to one side. “Maybe I wanted to treat you instead.”</p>
<p>Folding your arms and pursing your lips, you begrudgingly accepted the sentiment with a smile but not without an eye roll first.</p>
<p>Upon leaving the diner, the two of you strolled back to his car in comfortable silence. The temperature outside dropped quite drastically from the short time you were inside, and you instinctively gravitated towards Harrison for warmth. You found yourself bumping into him more often as you walked, mumbling sorry under your breath as your hands brushed against each other several times.</p>
<p>When it happened one too many times, Harrison wrapped his pinky finger around yours, interlocking your hands in the most innocent of ways. You pretended not to notice, though you certainly could not hide the grin overtaking your face as your hands swung back and forth as you walked, pinkies locked like a promise to each other.</p>
<p>He only let go when you two reached the car, him opening the door for you and Princess Snuggles like the gentleman he was. When he shut the door, you situated the bear on your lap and waited for Harrison to walk around to his side of the vehicle.</p>
<p>When he climbed in and buckled his seatbelt, he looked over and asked, “Are my girls ready?”</p>
<p>You giggled, nodding your head as you gave the bear a squeeze.</p>
<p>The drive back to your place flew by, and apprehension built the closer you got to your flat. You glanced down at your lap, the adorable bear a sweet memento of the wonderful night you shared with Harrison. As you reflected on everything that happened, you almost convinced yourself that your best friend might feel the same way. The way he teased you at the pub, the way he hugged you tightly on the pavement, the way he interlocked your pinkies together.</p>
<p>You shook your head. You couldn’t allow yourself to think that way unless you wanted to break your own heart.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, you were home. Harrison walked to you to the front door, waiting as you fumbled around in your handbag for your keys. You could only prolong the inevitable for so long, so once your keys were in hand, you locked eyes with Harrison.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to let you know that I had a lovely evening,” he started, his hands rubbing together like he was nervous. “Thank you, y/n, for going out of your way to make me feel better. It definitely worked.”</p>
<p>His smile was so genuine and contagious that you simply could not fight the happiness it brought to you despite the ache in your heart.</p>
<p>“Of course, Haz. I enjoyed tonight as well,” you said, rocking on your heels.</p>
<p>He wished you goodnight and turned to walk down the front steps, your heart finally sinking with the thought that he truly didn’t see you as more than a friend, the magic from the date merely a one-sided phenomenon. But as he reached the bottom stair, Harrison quickly spun around and walked right back up to you.</p>
<p>“Is it … is it crazy for me to feel like this is what was supposed to happen?” Harrison gestured between the two of you.</p>
<p>Your heart started to pound in your chest as you tilted your head, your keys dangling in the lock. “What do you mean, Haz?”</p>
<p>He stepped towards you. “I mean that … it feels like it was supposed to be you all along. It was you I was meant to share this amazing night with.”</p>
<p>“You mean like fate?” you asked softly, not wanting to get ahead of yourself, though you were certain the hopefulness in your voice was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Harrison nodded. “Yeah. Just like fate.”</p>
<p>He took another step towards you, his hand reaching out to cup your cheek in his warm hand. Your face burned from the weight of his words and heavy stare, and surely he could feel how fast your pulse was racing as his fingertips delicately rested on the column of your neck.</p>
<p>When you met his eyes, those blue pools had you melting into his touch. You felt like your nerves were on fire but were being extinguished with each passing moment of Harrison gravitating closer to you.</p>
<p>Harrison swallowed, his jaw shifting as he scanned every feature of your face. “Please say something, y/n.”</p>
<p>His eyes pleaded with you to share those same feelings as his thumb stroked over the soft skin of your cheek tenderly.</p>
<p>How were you supposed to tell your best friend that you have loved him from the beginning? That it hurt you so much to watch him try to cultivate a romantic relationship with other girls. That each time he accidentally brushed your skin with his fingertips, it made your heart thump wildly underneath your rib cage. How were you supposed to tell him that you had almost given up all hope of him ever reciprocating those amorous feelings?</p>
<p>You sucked in a deep breath, a grin tugging at the corners of your lips. “I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember, Haz.” He leaned his forehead against yours as you continued. “I’ve wanted you. I’m- I’m in love with you, Harrison.”</p>
<p>Midnight stormed his eyes. And he kissed you. His lips met yours in fiery passion, and you almost stumbled backwards from the unexpected but oh so wonderful moment his lips touched yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as you kissed him back with equal fervor, grabbing at the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to your body.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled away, he rested his head against yours, two fingers resting gently under your chin with his thumb caressing the side of your face sweetly.</p>
<p>“I’m in love with you too,” he mumbled against your lips. “Be mine?”</p>
<p>And you were finally the girl. Finally the girl he took out on a date. The girl he brushed against in a nervous moment of debate — do I hold her hand or not. The girl he lingered on the front porch for, hoping she’ll want to share a sweet kiss before the night ends. The girl. His girl. You were Harrison’s girl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>